Holidays
by Chocoholixx
Summary: Different couples express their love different ways. Four part oneshot full of fluff. Not religious. Puppyshipping, Bronzeshipping, Tendershipping, and Puzzleshipping. Some OOC just Bakura and Marik being nice


YD: I'm putting everything on hold and going to write this holiday story. Each part will have a different setting at a different time. Don't get confused!

HS: I know the different holidays are a touchy subject, so I'll do my best to try and focus on the fluffy loving feeling you get from being with those you love and stay away from the specifics of each holiday.

YD: Happy Christmahanakwanzakah! (lol)

* * *

**Happy Holidays**

**Part one: Hearts**

Mokuba watched as his brother worked on his laptop, trying his life away. The older Kaiba did not hear his brother step into the room.

"Nii-san…" Kaiba swirled around, eyes hard with fatigue. But they softened as they fell on his little brother.

"Mokuba," He gestured to the younger to come closer. "what's wrong?" Mokuba complied and hugged his older brother.

"Nii-san, I couldn't sleep." A small smile fell across his lips. No one ever saw this side of the cold-hearted jerk. Seto looked down at the small form that was his brother. Everyone said he needed a friend, a heart. But Mokuba was his friend and his heart. That's why he was so fervently protecting of his little brother.

"What's keeping you up?"

"…I've been thinking, Nii-san. Why don't you hang out with anyone? Aren't you interested in any girl in your school?" Seto immediately looked away.

"Mokuba… I'm… gay."

"Figures," Seto, fully expecting his little brother to run away, looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Mokuba laughed gently.

"Did you really think that I would care that you're gay? Yami, Yuugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, and a bunch of those guys are gay. So big deal, they're still my friends." Seto didn't answer. "Besides," Mokuba added innocently, "Jounouchi is gay too…"

"You… you should go to bed now, Mokuba." The younger sighed heavily.

"Seto, you only have me to warm that cold heart of yours. I can't do it alone. That ice barrier around your heart is growing with each passing day and I can't do anything about. You need someone. If I could make it past the barrier into your heart, someone else can too, even if I have to show them the way."

"Go to bed, Mokuba."

"Fine, but think about what I said. Good night, Nii-san."

As soon as Mokuba was gone, Seto groaned and cradled his head with his hands. "What good is a heart, if all it can do is break?" He pondered Mokuba's words as he changed for bed.

Slipping under the covers, Seto closed his eyes and hoped Mokuba would not do as he promised. Right now, love was the last thing on his mind. He didn't need anyone.

In his own bed, Mokuba thought of some ingenious plots to get someone with his older brother. It wouldn't take very long for the heart to freeze up forever. Mokuba was determined not to let that happen. Hanging out with those Darks really paid off.

Several hours later Kaiba was, once again, typing on his laptop at school. But he wasn't really paying attention to the computer. Kaiba was more interested in watching the "gang" to see what they were up to.

The Darks were hovering over the better halves. Kaiba was surprised they weren't together yet. They probably didn't even notice. But he didn't miss those longing glances the Lights occasionally threw to their Darks.

Honda and Otogi were probably off somewhere, missing class just because of hormones. Those two were infamous for skipping class for it.

Kaiba's flickered over them again. Anzu and Jounouchi were nowhere to be seen. Jou was famous for coming in tardy, but Anzu was never late. Was it possible that… no, that couldn't be. But it was plausible…

Seconds later, Anzu walked in just as the late bell rang. Her perfect record was untarnished. Jounouchi came in smiling widely, just thirty seconds late. It was the closest he'd ever been to not being tardy. And what was he smiling about?

The CEO sighed in annoyance. Why was he so concerned in the affairs of that mutt anyway? It's not like he would care if they were together.

…If he didn't care… then why did his heart hurt so much? "Tch, all a heart can do is break." He whispered to himself softly.

"You're wrong." Kaiba looked up, startled. Jounouchi was standing in front of him, eyes warm and full of… love?

"How am I wrong?" Kaiba asked spitefully. Why was this lowly mutt even talking to him? For all he knew, the mutt could just be playing him, searching for weaknesses. Well Kaiba wasn't going to sit there and let it happen.

"Hearts don't only break. They can do so much more. And if you let me in, I can show you."

"What?" Kaiba was caught off guard. And that didn't happen too often. Unbidden, some of the ice around his heart melted away. Quickly, the CEO withdrew into himself, blocking out the world around him.

"Let me in, Seto. I can help you."

"I don't need anyone but myself and Mokuba." He said coldly. Hope faded from the other's eyes.

"Oh," Joey started softly, "I see. Well… goodbye then." With that, Joey returned to his seat, walking slowly and never looking back. Kaiba could almost see Mokuba's disapproving stare in front of him.

"Joey… wait," Kaiba stood and walked up to the teen. Ice eyes melted somewhat as Jounouchi turned around. The other's eyes were dull and unfocused. He seemed to be looking through Kaiba than at him.

"Whatcha need, Kaiba?" Jou asked harshly.

Without any warning at all, Kaiba smashed his lips against the unresisting teen. The world around them faded away. It was just Seto and Joey. Startled, Joey tensed but then relaxed into the kiss. He let Seto press desperately against him. Soon after, they broke for air. Seto leaned against Joey, breath coming out in small pants.

"Mokuba was right. I do… did need someone."

"A heart can do much more than break." Joey guided Seto into a gentle kiss. "A heart can love." They kissed again while the rest of the class sat in awe. No one wanted to break up the moment.

* * *

**Part two: Marshmallows**

Malik gazed upon the white stuff that he had never seen before. Back in Egypt, this white stuff was never seen. Ryou told him it was called snow and wouldn't bite. It was just very, very, cold.

His Dark poked the stuff with a stick warily. He had never seen this snow before. A smirk formed on Malik's face as he leaned down to gather some snow.

Seconds later, a snowball hit Marik right in the face. The Dark made a sound akin to a squeal and jumped back. Malik doubled over, clutching his side as he laughed. Marik saw his hikari laughing and growled.

Malik's other sauntered over and purred, "Hikari…" Malik looked up. Quick as lightening, Marik gave his hikari the coldest white wash ever given.

After Marik's cackling died out, Malik was shivering violently. Worried, Marik lifted his hikari and brought him inside. He laid him down by the fire and went to make some hot cocoa. He knew his hikari loved the sweet, chocolaty substance.

Marik brought the hot cocoa into the living room. His hikari was asleep now and looked calm and peaceful. Grinning, Marik held a marshmallow to Malik's lips. Being the light sleeper he was, Malik awoke.

"Marik?" The other had been waiting for this moment. He stuffed the marshmallow into Malik's mouth. The Light didn't protest much. He savored the sweet taste of the sticky sweet marshmallow.

"I made us some hot chocolate." Marik handed a mug to his hikari. Gratefully, he took it and sipped the hot liquid. It rushed down his throat and warmed his soul.

"Thanks, Marik, I really needed that." Marik popped one of his marshmallows into his mouth.

"No problem. I know you like this chocolaty stuff." Malik looked at his mug. He took a marshmallow and ate it.

"Marik, have you ever tried eating marshmallows over the fire?" Marik raised an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a no. Stay here for a second, I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, Malik came back with an unlit candle, a packet of matches, a package of marshmallows, and two toothpicks. Marik watched as his hikari lit the candle and grabbed a toothpick. "These things are really good, trust me."

He stabbed and marshmallow and held it above the flame. A few seconds later it was ready. Malik took it and ate it. "Try it, Marik. There are all sorts of ways you can cook marshmallows." He looked warily at his Dark. "Just… don't burn the house down,"

Many burnt marshmallows later, Malik decided the fluffy candy consummation should stop before they burst. But Marik didn't want to give up so he did the first thing he could in order to steal the bag away. He kissed his Light.

The kiss caught them both off guard and they both fell. Somehow, their lips stayed connected. That changed when Malik pulled away. Marik bowed his head in shame. He never expected that to happen!

Cautiously, curiously, Malik lifted his Dark's chin. Marik kept his eyes averted. "Marik…" Malik called softly. "Look at me." His other obeyed and locked eyes with Malik. He saw nothing but joy in his hikari's pale purple eyes.

Malik guided his Dark into a soft kiss. Slowly, each other opened themselves up to the other. The first thing Marik tasted was… marshmallows…

* * *

**Part three: Songs**

Bakura stared at the fire, doing absolutely nothing. That alone was strange for him. Usually, he was plotting against the ex-Pharaoh or wreaking havoc somewhere. But not now, now Bakura was doing nothing.

Bakura was doing nothing… until he heard something from upstairs. He stood and cleared his sight. After all, staring into the fire while doing nothing isn't too healthy for your eyes.

Not really paying attention to the world around him, Bakura climbed the stairs. He still had no idea what he was doing and why but he was bored stiff so he decided to go with it.

The music was loudest from Ryou's part of the house. Bakura hesitated. It was an unspoken deal between the two partners to leave the other alone. It was a 'you-don't-bother-me-I-don't-bother-you' sort of thing.

But he wanted to know what Ryou was doing so continued down the corridor. Now he could make out the lyrics to the songs being played. By the sound of it, the music was holiday themed. Doubtless, Ryou had turned on the radio.

The door was open a little bit so Bakura looked in. What he saw amazed him. He never knew that Ryou had such a good voice!

"_All I want for Christmas is you…_"

Ryou was singing with the radio quite well. While he ended the first song, another song started playing. Along with singing, Ryou was also dancing. Bakura noted that he didn't look girly at all but graceful. He'd never seen anyone moving so smoothly.

Bakura didn't know how long he stood there, watching his hikari dance and sing. But it was long enough for Ryou to notice he had an audience. Immediately after feeling eyes on him, Ryou stopped.

Bakura knew he was in trouble now. Ryou moved too quickly for him to get away safely. One yank of the door and Bakura fell on the floor, looking up at Ryou. His hikari had an unreadable expression upon his face.

"Explain why you were standing outside my room watching me." Ryou's voice was calm but under it, a tone of panic was trying to make itself invisible. Obviously, it was failing.

"I… I heard something and wanted to see where it was coming from."

"You could have done that from down the corridor."

"You sing very well." Bakura blurted out. Ryou just stared.

"I…anou…"

"And you dance just as well," Ryou was speechless. "Can you do it again?" A new song started playing on the radio. Ryou nodded reluctantly and stood. Slowly, he started dancing. The lyrics flowed from his mouth beautifully. It was just as if angels were singing.

But there was an angel singing. Bakura stood and silently stood next to Ryou. As soon as Ryou whirled around, Bakura grabbed him and kissed him. Regretfully, the kiss was short. Ryou pulled away and stepped back.

"Ryou… I'm sorry." Bakura looked away and started to leave.

"Wait… don't go." Bakura stopped but didn't turn around. "Why did you do that?" Ryou's voice was soft, so unlike the harsh tone Bakura thought he was use.

"Because I…" he paused. "love you…" Immediately after saying it, Bakura ran. But Ryou had expected such a move and blocked the way. His interference resulted in another kiss. Bakura pressed his other against the wall and desperately kissed him.

As soon as he could, Ryou spoke. "I love you too." Overjoyed, Bakura kissed him again. And again. And again. And again. But the kisses weren't desperate, like before, they were loving and passionate and just the way Ryou liked them.

* * *

**Part four: Silence**

Yuugi finished off the last of his hot chocolate and washed his mug. He joined Yami by the fire and admired the tree they had decorated together. There were already presents under the tree. One for Yami, two for Yuugi, and one for jii-chan.

The radio played holiday songs in the background. Yuugi relaxed on the couch and sighed blissfully. His blue silk pajamas felt soft as it rubbed against his skin when he moved. Yami sat next to him in red pajamas of the same material.

"Happy holidays, aibou," Yami said. His words broke through the calm silence encircling them. Yuugi smiled at his partner.

"You too, Yami," The comfortable silence almost enveloped them but Yuugi had a sudden thought. "Do you want to take a peek at our presents?" Yami chuckled.

"It's tempting but I'd rather not." Yuugi playfully mock-pouted.

"Why not?"

"It would ruin the surprise when we open them," Yami stated.

"Surprise!" Yuugi shouted as he initiated a tickle fight. Yami tried to tickle back but only managed to succeed a few times. It seemed that Yuugi knew all his weak points. Once both were exhausted from laughing so much, they basked in the warmth of the fire.

"Yami?"

"Yes, aibou?"

"Do you… have someone in your heart?" Yuugi held his breath after asking such a private question. Yami was silent for a second.

"Yes," he said finally, "but I haven't told anyone before." Yuugi berated himself for that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I don't think I've ever even admitted it to myself before."

"Do I know this person?" Yuugi asked quietly. He didn't think Yami heard him. But his other answered anyway.

"Yes, quite well actually," Yami fell silent. "I wish I could tell this person how I feel. Keeping this feeling bottled up inside is taking a toll on me."

"Whoever is responsible for taking your heart, I wish you two happy life."

"You know, I think I'll tell my love… right now." Suddenly, Yami reached out and grabbed Yuugi. Then he kissed his partner. Yuugi melted against his Dark and kissed back.

Yami then proceeded to nuzzle and kiss every inch of skin on his precious partner that he could find and touch. Yuugi sighed against his yami's lips.

All was silent except for different couples expressing their love different ways.

_**Happy Holidays!**_

_**From Hikari Skysong and Yami Dragonflame**_


End file.
